Demon
by mononoke okami princess
Summary: this is my first YJ fanfic, so here we go. i know Daredevil is a mervial thing but i like him so why the hell not. this is DD and his sidekick my oc Demon entering the JL and demon joins the team and things are getting wierder and wierder by the day
1. enter the demon

The night air was cold, the city lights shined in the dark. Quit was all there was to the night.

Then the aloud screeching of tires broke through the quit night. A black van made a hasty halt under the bridge in the empty street. Three men jumped out of the van and ran to the back of the van and opened the back doors were another man laid wailing in pain as he gripped his injured shoulder with a white cloth stained in blood.

"What the hell was that thing?" one of the men questioned in panic.

"How the hell should I know!" the other yelled back.

"Well what ever it was it sure did a number on us." said the third, tending to his friends injury. "I think we lost it."

Just then they heard loud animal like growling. They looked up on the bridge. Their eyes widened in shock.

There on the edge of the bridge was a shadowed figure stud with long horns going up, small bat like wings, and a tail whipping behind it. And next to it stud a large fire red dog with glowing yellow eyes, growling at them.

Blood curling screams ripped through the quit, sleeping city.

(Seen Change)

The next morning at mount justice, the team went through their usual training routines.

That is until Batman came in.

"All of you, I need you to see this." he said as he tapped away at the computer. Up popped the news.

"_I am live at the seen of a surprising attack that a cured some time last night, here in metro city. A van with four injured were found hanging from a tree in central park."_

_They showed the black van hanging by chains in a very tall and large tree and under the tree something was burning low._

"_As you can see the fire underneath the van, as I have been told is two D's written out in gasoline burning."_

_They then showed the two burning D's over lapping one another._

They turned off the screen .

"What was all that about?" asked Walley/ kid flash.

"Those men that were attacked last night were actually illegal arms dealers." Batman answered.

They looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"Then why is it such a big deal?" asked Rodin.

"We have a new member to the justice league and one for your team." he told them.

Then the teleporting chamber went off.

'_Recognized Daredevil 006, Demon B 008."_

When the light dim two people walked out and a big red dog with yellow eyes and its fur moved like fire. A tall man dressed in all red jump suit two D's on his chest the same that were on the news, his mask covered his head except for around his mouth, chin, and nose. Two small horns on the top of his head, his eyes hidden by red, on his belt were two small red staffs.

The other one was a girl around their age, small with long black hair tied up into ponytails on top of her head that went to her thighs, two long red and black horns on her head going up, her eyes were red and blank, she wore all red, her top was a halter with four triangles cut into the top f it making and x, a slash on both sides of it, and going into a point at the bottom. Red shorts with slashes on both sides, a black belt, the belt buckle was a D with horns and a tail. She had a long black devil tail behind her moving. Knee high 3 inch heel red boots with the same D's on them as her belt. she also had two small bat like wings on her back and a red whip on her hip that looked like her tail.

"Team meet the newest member to the justice league, Daredevil and his sidekick Demon, who will be joining your team." introduced Batman.

Miss Martian was the first to fly over to her.

"Hi, I'm Megan. Welcome to the team." she said sticking her hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you Megan," she smiled but didn't move her hand and her eyes still were blank red. "As you know I am Demon but my real name is Akane."

After she didn't shake Megan's hand she awkwardly moved her hand back.

"Uh, right well this is the team. Our leader Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Super boy." she pointed to all of them.

"Nice to meet you all." Demon said not even looking at them, just still blank as if looking at nothing.

"You know it would be better if you actually looked at us at least be a little polite." said Super boy a little ticked.

"It's useless to ask her to actually look at you." said Batman.

"Why is that?" asked Miss Marian.

"She' blind."

They all looked at her in shock.

"Oh, I so sorry! I had no idea." Miss Martian grabbed her hand.

"It's ok, you didn't know its no big deal." she smiled.

"How can you fight if you cant see?" KF asked.

"When you are blind all your other senses increase greatly, so with the right training and years of practice and focus I don't really need my eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes, plus I have Hell Hound as my seeing eye dog." as she said that the big red dog walked up to her and leaned lightly on her leg.

"And I take it that this is Hell hound?" asked Robin pointing to the dog.

"Yep that's her, but don't worry from what people say she might seem scary but she is just a big softy." she petted her head lightly.

"Ok that's nice to know, would you like to take a tore of the place now?"

"Sure, but it might take awhile for me to feel around." she informed as the started walking out of the room, Miss Martian guiding Demon with them.

**A/N:**** so what do you think of my first YJ story? I might change it up like if you guys want I can make pairings but that would have to be a vote, the couple asked for the most wins. I find the voting things fun. Thanks for viewing ****J!**


	2. Red is the color I am

**A/N: ok thanks for the reviews and the favorite story thing you guys are awesome :)****! I didn't realize that I miss spelled marvel. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>As they walked down the halls, they watched as Demon ran her hands along the walls.<p>

"So this hall way leads to the kitchen." said KF as they entered the kitchen aria.

Miss Martian led Demon to things telling her what they were as she had her feel them to get familiar with them. She then led her to the couch and let her feel and the coffee table.

"Hey," said Robin leaning on the counter. "don't blind people usually feel other peoples faces to know who they are?"

"Yes we do, but I'd rather not I don't want you guys to be weirded out by me." Demon replied.

"It's not weird." said Artemis, "You just cant see so it's like your way of seeing your faces."

"She is right, its no bother to us if you need to get familiar with the team." informed Aqualad.

She smiled.

"Thank you, that's so nice of you."

"Here." said Miss Martian as she guided Demon's hands to her face.

She moved her hands lightly around the details of her face. She smiled again.

"Your very pretty Megan." she told her.

"Thank you, Akane." she smiled back at her with a slight blush.

"You can do me too if you wanna see me too." said Robin.

"Me as well if you wish." said Aqualad.

"Me to, but it might be to much to handle this charming face." said Kid Flash.

"well I guess me too." said Artemis.

"Eh, what the heck, why not." said Super boy.

"thank you that's really nice, most people are very awkward about it." Demon said.

(Seen Change)

After moving on with getting familiar with them and everything they headed back to the main room.

Were Batman, Daredevil, Flash, Martian man hunter, Green Arrow, and Aquaman were talking.

"Hey kids, how was the tour?" The Flash asked.

"Fine, Demon doesn't seem to have any problems with the place." answered Robin.

"That's good to hear, but we are having braille tags put on certain things." said Aquaman.

"just small thing like books that are in braille, in the kitchen, and on the DVDs." said Flash.

"That's fine." said Aqualad.

"Good, I trust you to look out for her?" asked Daredevil.

"Don't worry, she's apart of the team now." said Kid Flash.

"Good. And I hope you girls keep the boys in check around my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" they asked.

"Yes, Demon is my daughter."

"Don't worry I'll make sure 'Walley' here doesn't do anything stupid." said Artemis, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Hey! Why me!"

"Why do you thing, stupid flirt!"

"I am not!"

that's when Aqualad butted in.

"Don't worry sir we promise to watch out for her."

"Ha ha, its not her I'm worried about." he laughed lightly.

"What do you be that?" asked Super boy.

"She has a tendency to get into trouble with people with her little pranks and ways of scaring people."

They looked at her with a strange look. Then the alarm went off.

"Looks like trouble in Star city." said Batman looking at the computer. "A robbery has just taken place, perfect time for you to work with your new team mate."

(Seen Change)

The large black van zoomed throw the streets, ramming cars out of their way and zooming throw stop lights.

"Hahahaha! We did it and the justice league didn't even stop us!" laughed the robber in all black in the passengers seat.

"Haha, this was just to easy." said the driver.

(Behind the van)

Six motorcycles were approaching the van.

"Alright this is them, ready?" said Aqualad in the front.

"No problem!" said KF.

"You alright Demon?" Robin asked the girl in red that was clinging to his back.

"How come I don't get to drive my own bike?" she asked with a pout.

"Yeah like there I s anyway I am letting the blind girl drive, no matter how skilled she is." he said back.

"Focus, we need to see what you can do Demon." Aqualad smiled at her. (not that she can see it)

She nodded in response.

They inched closer to the van. And that's when the driver of the van noticed them.

"What the hell?" he tried to ram them, only to miss as they moved back out of the.

"Wow that was close!" KF exclaimed.

"hurry and get on top of their van before they try that again!"

"What the hell are those kids doing!"

"Damn it! it's the sidekicks!"

A loud thud was heard on the roof of the van. Then a fist ripped through in between them.

"Don't call us sidekicks."

The van then slammed into a telephone pole, making the air bags slam into them.

But quickly they grabbed the money and started running toward the subway.

They stopped the bikes and started fallowing them.

"You ok Demon?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, Demon you take this one." said Aqualad.

They walked down the stairs to the empty aria. As Super boy was about to walk ahead Demon stopped him with her whip in hand.

They looked at her. She hit the handle of her whip on the metal railing making the sound travel and bounced off of the two men hiding behind the very last pillar next to the tracks.

They men stud as still as possible waiting for a sound to follow the bang they heard before. Complete silence.

That is until a red whip went around the pillar and tied them to it.

"now be good boys and hand back the money." she said stepping around to them.

"Like hell little girl, I've never seen you before!"

"I'm new, call me Demon." she smirked demonically.

that's when the subway train past by making the room shake and the loud noise made her drop her whip and fall to her knees covering her ears. Her eyes shut tightly as she gritted her teeth trying to block out the pain full sound.

The men got out of the whip after she dropped it.

"Hahaha, not so tuff now are you _Demon_." the man laughed.

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head. He cocked the back piece.

The gun was knocked out of his hand by a red blade.

"Demon!" they called out.

She jumped up, scooping up her whip. She used her whip to knock the first guy into the center of the room and round house kicked the other one after.

The team circled them.

"Well that takes care of that." said KF

"You damn brats." one of the men whizzed out.

The other one quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it.

Right as he was about to shoot, Demon used her whip, it wrapped it around the gun and pulled back, catching it in one motion.

"Sorry man, not this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for viewing, hope you like it. And to all those who would like any pairings please vote you have untell after I post the 4****th**** chapter. Thank come again! jk :)**


End file.
